Gameplay
SHARDS AND CLUSTERS Each server (or ‘shard’) is a completely separate game world. These game worlds are connected together to form a much larger server (or ‘cluster’). The cluster ties all of its connected ‘shards’ to a single rule-set. This enforces fairness since player characters are also tied to the cluster. It would not make sense to be able to bring a character that is fully geared from a ‘shard’ with easy rules to a ‘shard’ running a hardcore rule-set. Cluster servers are provided by Citadel Studios and use a simple web interface for managing the cluster. Through this interface, you can select the rule-set, change settings, add ‘shards’ to the cluster, and manage god users. Clusters can have any number of ‘shards’ connected to it. This way you can decide which maps are available to explore. Want to run a steampunk only cluster? Want to run 10 versions of the fantasy home ‘shard’ Celador? (think of them as alternate realities) It’s completely up to the players that run the cluster. Our top priority with player run servers is simplicity. This is the first step to putting all the power and freedom of Shards Online squarely in the players hands IMMORTALS AND GODS Mortals are not the only living creatures in the many worlds of Shards Online. There are those who have escaped the icy grip of death; those who have unlocked ancient and divine powers. These immortals and gods oversee and shape the mortal realm. There are many classes of immortals in the Shards Online multiverse. Normal players who ascend to immortality interact with the world on a completely different level. Immortals trade the foolish desires of mortals for new powers. They can change their form or become completely invisible, and instant teleportation is trivial. Even still, there many entities more powerful than immortals. The first of such are shard gods. ‘Shard’ gods have complete control over the objects, life forms and events of their home ‘shard(s)’. Here is just a small sample of the powers that gods will wield: Cluster gods are in control of the entire cluster. In addition to having god powers on every single ‘shard’ in the cluster, they can control the cluster from the web interface. Make the cluster public (listed on server select) or private (players need address) Control what ‘shards’ connect to the cluster Give god access to player accounts Grant or deny access to the cluster for specific accounts Set the cluster rule-set and tweak rule-set settings This system of moderation allows you to stay completely in character in game while still providing you with all the tools you need to create engaging game worlds. CUSTOM RULESETS In addition to the official rule-sets provided with the game by the Citadel team, players with the desire to mod the game will create custom rule-sets. Just like mods for other games, these mods will be posted online for other players to use on their clusters. While truly adventurous modders may build an entire rule-set from scratch, most custom rule-sets will be variations of one of the official rule-sets. Our primary goal with the modding system is to allow for easy creation of simple mods while still providing ways to allow the modder to go as deep as they want. There are many layers to the customization of Shards Online. The most simple way to modify a rule-set is through the creation and manipulation of world objects. World objects are permanent objects that always exist in the world. A common object type is a spawner. These spawn other objects in the world such as NPCs, monsters and treasure chests. Every single object in the game world is created through the use of object templates. These templates define the properties and behaviors of those objects. There are so many things you can create just by manipulating these templates. Here are just a few examples: NPCs and creatures – You can specify the equipment they are wearing and the loot they have in their pack. Give them custom dialogue and add special behaviors. Equipment – Templates specify the name, color, attributes and special abilities of weapons and armor. Spawners – Define the region, types of creatures and respawn frequency for NPC and creature spawners. At the core, nearly every aspect of gameplay is defined by behaviors written in the Lua scripting language. Even the entire combat system including skills and abilities is defined with behaviors. Here are some examples of things you can change in script: Create new skills, abilities, crafting recipes, rare resources Write new AI for NPCs and creatures. Create new story lines and events. Create new game modes. We at Citadel Studios are really excited to see what players will come up with using custom rule-sets. Shards Online - Customization